


When It's Over

by calie15



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's all over, and Seth is done with running and monsters, he finds his beach and takes Kate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Over

Seth doesn’t deserve the freedom, the beaches, the margaritas. He’s done some terrible things, he knows that. But he isn’t martyr enough to give them up. He’s too selfish and greedy.

Once free of Mexico and free of monsters he lives pretty simple. He doesn’t need anything lavish, but he wants the never ending vacation, never ending sun, and a drink in his hand at any time of the day.

In a little house on the beach, nothing fancy, he lounges on the bed, windows open and a window unit on, wasting the air, but it feels perfect.

There’s a sigh in the distance, but it’s content. Seth doesn’t shift from where he lays on the bed bare as the day he was born, not even a sheet covering his body.

“Do you think I could surf?” Comes a voice suddenly rousing him from sleep.

Seth opens his eyes to see Kate standing in the doorway and dropping her bag to the ground.

“There aren’t any waves here princess,” he utters and closes his eyes again. She sighs and he’s pretty sure that means she’s board.

“We could go somewhere else though. Right?”

There’s a dip in the bed and suddenly her body is sliding next to his. She presses her back against his chest and she’s warm. Kate likes the sun, she loves to lay out in it early in the morning while he sleeps it away. “Whatever you want,” he mumbles and slides a hand up her thigh to her hip. It’s bare all the way up until he feels the tie of the bottom of her bathing suit over her hip, but past that it’s all smooth skin again, and he rests his hand over her bare stomach.

“I want to see snow too,” she says eventually.

This time Seth sighs. He hates the cold.

“Just for a few days, I promise. Then we can be back on whatever beach you want. As long as it isn’t Mexico.”

Seth tenses a bit, and grips her a little tighter, pulling her body against his. “We’re never setting foot in Mexico.”

He knows he doesn't deserve Kate either, but again, he isn't that good of a guy. He always feels like he snuck into her life and stole her away from her it. He did. The right thing to do after the Titty Twister was to never look back at her, but he isn't good. The only good parts of him extend to keeping Kate safe, that's about all he can manage, and making sure she's happy. Seth figures she at least deserves to be happy. So if his Kate wants to learn how to surf she'll get what she wants.


End file.
